


Not a Morning Person

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: There was nothing Ulaz loved more than waking up wrapped in a cozy blanket, nestled against Thace’s chest, with warm light dancing over his eyelids.The only thing Ulaz hated about it was the waking up part.





	Not a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> This is for Revasnaslan for the Galrentines Exchange! It was a delight to write for you as always! I hope you enjoy it!

There was nothing Ulaz loved more than waking up wrapped in a cozy blanket, nestled against Thace’s chest, with warm light dancing over his eyelids. 

The only thing Ulaz hated about it was the waking up part.

Most nights, Ulaz stayed up late working on his research. As such, getting him up in the morning was like waking the dead. He didn’t understand how Thace could be up and ready to go after a single ring of the alarm every day. Today, they had the day off for Family Day, a holiday for children to celebrate their parents and for bonded Galra to show their love for their mates. Ulaz wasn’t one for grandiose celebrations. On rare days like this, when they didn’t have anywhere to go in a hurry, Ulaz would much rather stay in bed with Thace all day. 

He kept his eyes closed as Thace purred against his back. Thace propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over him. His cool breath tickled Ulaz’s skin and distracted him from sleep, and Ulaz flicked his ear in mild irritation. Thace kissed up the back of Ulaz’s neck and nuzzled him. “Ulaz? You awake?”

“Mmh…” Ulaz groaned. He clutched the pillow and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Thace huffed a laugh. “Can you say words?” he said, amused.

“Ngh…” Ulaz replied, proving Thace’s point. 

Thace brought a hand up to rub the skin behind Ulaz’s ear. He earned a deep, rumbly purr from Ulaz’s chest in return, which made Thace chirp happily. “My pretty Ulaz… I know I should let you have your beauty rest… But we promised Keith…” Thace murmured.

Maybe his brain was in a drowsy haze, but Ulaz couldn’t remember making any plans with Keith this morning. It was too early for a cub to be awake. Too early for Ulaz, at any rate. The way Thace was touching him, running his fingers through the white fur on his crest, only made him more sleepy. He rolled towards Thace as he started to doze off, images of dreams floating into his head as Thace held him closer… 

“Papa!” Keith yelled, dashing into the room. He jumped up onto the bed and landed right on Ulaz’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Keith! I told you to wait in the kitchen and I would wake him up,” Thace admonished.

“Well, you were taking too long!” Keith protested.

“What’s this about?” groaned Ulaz once he caught his breath.

“We made you breakfast for Family Day!” Keith said, kneeling on top of Ulaz with a huge grin. “Thay helped me make your favorite meat tart!”

Ulaz inhaled through his nose. He could smell the faint scent of pastries wafting in from the kitchen. It smelled delicious, and well beyond the cooking capacity of a five-year-old cub and his culinary-challenged father. He wryly wondered what kind of miracle they had pulled off to manage not to burn the pie, and the whole kitchen along with it.

“Thank you. That’s so kind of you,” said Ulaz, pulling Keith down to his chest and nuzzling the top of his head. His hair was a mess as usual and it smelled like flour. Ulaz started grooming him, attempting to smooth Keith’s frizzy hair with his tongue. Keith let out his imitation of a purr. 

“So are you gonna eat breakfast?” Keith asked.

He would like to. But Ulaz still didn’t feel like moving. Even food wasn’t enough motivation to get him out of bed, especially now that there was a cuddly Keith on top of him.

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back,” said Thace. Ulaz whimpered when Thace pulled away from him and stood up. Thace leaned over the bed to kiss Ulaz’s forehead, and then Keith’s, before he walked out of the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a small tart on a tray. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Ulaz.

“I did if you weren’t planning on getting out of bed anytime soon,” Thace retorted.

Keith scooted off of Ulaz, and Ulaz propped himself up on the bed. Thace placed the tray in Ulaz’s lap, then sat down on the bed and tucked his arm around him. Both Keith and Thace watched with eager expressions as he took the first bite.

It tasted… sweet? They must have mixed up the sugar and salt, and added sugar to the savory treat by accident.

Ulaz wasn’t fond of overly sweet things. But the mistake couldn’t be fixed now, and Thace and Keith had worked so hard to make breakfast for him, so he didn’t want to hurt their feelings by admitting that he didn’t like the taste. He tried to hide his grimace as he swallowed the bite. Apparently he had done a good job, because Thace and Keith beamed at him. 

“Do you like it?” Keith asked excitedly.

“It’s… delicious,” Ulaz replied.

“Yay!” Keith cheered, throwing his arms around Ulaz.

“Sorry about the sugar,” Thace whispered in Ulaz’s ear. “Keith did that before I could stop him, and I didn’t have the heart to make him start over.” Keith crawled into Thace’s lap, and Thace patted his head affectionately.

Ulaz chuckled. “It’s alright,” he said, taking another bite. It wasn’t that bad, even though he felt as if the sweetness was already rotting his teeth. The fact that Thace and Keith had made it for him as a gesture of love made it taste perfect. “Thank you for doing this,” said Ulaz, a bashful smile creeping across his lips. 

Thace’s fingers trailed over Ulaz’s face, then cupped Ulaz’s chin and tilted his head so that he met Thace’s eyes. Thace was smiling that sweet smile that he was known for, the one that made Ulaz’s heart flutter every time he saw it. And knowing that that smile was for him made warmth blossom in Ulaz’s chest. 

“Don’t mention it,” said Thace. He kissed Ulaz’s cheek. “I love you.”

The fur on the back of Ulaz’s neck prickled up and his cheeks felt warm. Even after all these years, he still felt as giddy whenever Thace said that as if it were the first time. “Love you too,” Ulaz replied. He pressed a kiss to Thace’s lips, soft and relaxed, before he pulled away again to eat another bite of the tart. Thace nuzzled against his cheek while he did so.

By the time Ulaz had finished picking at his breakfast, Thace was dozing at his side, and Keith was fast asleep on Thace’s lap. Ulaz set the tray on the floor and snuggled up next to them, and settled back into bed for a nap.


End file.
